Passenger
by nicthepunk
Summary: Songfic with some plotless smut! Features some backseat sex done by our favorite two redheads!


**A/N: **The perverted little plot bunnies have been playing around in my mind again, for I bring you my second Bleach fan fic, this one being straight! -gasp!- It's gonna be short though, sadly, plotless and without smut. But this song, youtube it. It's excellent. I promise you!

**Credits:**  
**Song: **Passenger  
**By: **Deftones featuring Maynard James Keenan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the song featured in this story.

* * *

How things had somehow managed to escalate this far between them was something that she couldn't help but wonder to herself now as she sat silently in the backseat of their mutual friend, Keiko's, car, Ichigo's smooth hand slowly inching up beneath her school uniform skirt, the tips of his cool fingers teasingly running along the inside of her thigh in circles, just mere inches above the hem.

Things were getting to be more and more like this between them – the sensual touches, of course left unspoken by her afterwords considering she was far too shy to call him out on his actions. It was a small fact about her that he knew far too well and took advantage of, but that was only because deep down he knew: she didn't mind.

And because of his distracting movements, she was unable to think straight, too focused on his fiery touch to be able to muster up a single, coherent thought, aside from the one lingering question currently floating in her mind, that being why he decided to sit in the middle of the backseat, considering the fact that there were only the two of them back there.

It was just slightly after dark, and the three teens were out driving around their small, as-of-lately lifeless town, the three of them just enjoying the blurry scenery as their brown-haired friend drove, him being the first out of their age group to actually get his drivers license. The silence was comfortable, however, though all good things must come to an end sometime.

"Keiko," Ichigo's voice finally broke the ongoing silence, his thick voice causing Orihime's head to snap towards him in attention. Said male in question, too focused on driving, merely offered the orange-haired male a brief nod of his head, as well as a simple "hm?", as a sign that he had actually heard him, enticing Ichigo to continue with whatever he had to say to him. Smirking a bit, Ichigo said something that made Orihime's eyes widen in disbelief.

"If you'd prefer to avoid witnessing something you'd rather not see, I'd prefer you to not turn around for awhile..." he paused, his eyes never leaving Orihime's form as he watched her, jarring her reaction and remaining pleased with the look of pure and utter disbelief on her face.

She knew perfectly well what he was planning, they had been building up to this for weeks now. But here? And in front of someone, of all things? Of course, it was dark out, so it really would take a strained eye for anyone to be able to see them, but the fact that Keiko was mere feet away from them was very disconcerting for her above everything else. But of course, she wouldn't say that to _**him.**_ She had been wanting this for far too long to ruin it by saying something stupid.

And that was when she heard her seat belt being unbuckled, as well as a slender arm being wrapped around her lower waist, her eyes once again snapping towards Ichigo, who was slowly dragging her towards him, his own body moving a bit towards the opposite end of the backseat. Orihime was shocked to find Keiko saying nothing, the only shift in his own movements was the slight change in the volume of the radio, which was now blasting loudly in the background as the brown-haired man drove a little faster than before.

It wasn't long until Orihime's curvy body was laid completely on the backseat of Keiko's car, her knees bent upwards as a means of accustoming to Ichigo, who was now laying atop of her, the arm he had used to readjust her sitting position now resting against the armrest of the door behind her, his other arm slowly gliding towards her school uniform's mini skirt.

Her breath had escaped her the moment she felt his fingertips sliding sensually along her inner thighs, daring to drift higher than they had ever been before, though they remained still at a teasing distance. She was holding her breath now, staring up at Ichigo with wide eyes as he stared back at her, a black expression covering his features, just as it normally did.

There wasn't a doubt in either his nor her mind that she wanted this, nor did either of them doubt what was surely about to happen. It was unpractical for them to be doing this here, in front of someone else, of all places, but they were making due with what they got: the backseat of a car being driven by someone completely fine with the quite obvious notion of what they were about to do.

_**Here I lay,  
Still and breathless,  
Just like always,  
Still I want some more.  
Mirrors sideways,  
Who cares what's behind?  
Just like always,  
Still your passenger.**_

Orihime visibly hissed as she finally, after several long, teasing strokes from Ichigo's soft fingertips, felt the knuckles of his hand hook beneath her panties, the thin garment slowly being slid down her legs. Instinctively, she kicked them the rest of the way off of her ankles, and the red garments fell to the floor of the car.

Ichigo, who had temporarily tore his focus away from her face, now returned it, the orange-haired woman beneath him staring up at him in a mixture of anticipation as well as the same initial surprise from earlier, still unable to fathom doing something so publicly.

_**Chrome buttons, buckles, and leather surfaces,  
These and other lucky witnesses,  
Now to calm me,  
This time wont you please  
Drive faster?**_

As Ichigo finally crushed his lips down against Orihime's own, all coherent thought immediately escaped her mind along with the feel of him roughly entering her, her body switching to running on pure instinct alone as her hips bucked slightly upwards at the rough intrusion, a moan escaping against his lips. He stilled for a brief moment as a means of both allowing her to adjust, as well as a means of allowing himself to adjust to her, her tightness overwhelming him entirely.

When he tore his lips away from her neck, she let out a rather loud gasp, though it went unheard by the vehicles other occupant thanks to the loud volume of the radio. Panting heavily, Orihime felt a shift in Ichigo's movements, and she opened her eyes, her dark orbs focusing on him rolling down the window above her and thus causing a heavy gust of wind to fill the air around them, thus immediately cooling her now aflamed body.

_**Roll the windows down,  
This cool night air is curious.  
Let the whole world look in,  
Who cares who sees anything?  
I'm your passenger...  
I'm your passenger...**_

And then, she felt him moving again, his hips slowly making a rhythm against her own as he hovered above her as best as he could, his lack of much to grip a hold of causing most of his upper (and lower) body to be glued against her own. Her large breasts were pressed tightly against his own muscular chest, though aside from her panties, the rest of her clothing remained in tact, much to her relief.

Her body was on fire, his erratic movements causing her to feel as if she were mere inches from a burning flame. The only thing she could seek comfort from the heat surrounding her was, aside from the now open window above, the cool seat she was resting upon. Her eyes were slowly taking in Ichigo's form, watching him as he worked in a newly found deep concentration. His knees were also bent, resting on the cool seat below, though his hip movements remained erratic, thrusting against her hard enough to tempt her to scream out, though she held back as best as she could, out of respect for their nearby "company".

_**Drop these down and  
Put them on me.  
Nice cool seats  
There to cushion your knees.  
**_

And suddenly, Ichigo's thrust stilled within her, and she wasn't quite sure if he had just been spent or not, though judging by his intense stare, as well as his still very aroused member remaining deep within her, she assumed the answer was a 'no'. The sensation he had caused her left her panting, gasping for any air she could in fear of hyperventilation.

Somehow, within the friction of their movements, a few of Orihime's top buttons had come undone, revealing her large cleavage to Ichigo's wandering eyes, the sight stealing whatever form of self-control he had somehow regained during his pause, driving him to once again pull himself partially back and away from her heat, only to roughly thrust forward again, stripping Orihime's self-control away as she let out a loud moan into the night air.

"Go faster," she said, loud enough for Keiko to hear her above the loud music of the radio, though both males of the vehicle weren't sure which person she had been addressing.

Shortly after the words left her mouth, she was met with the feeling of the wind whipping in through the above window to encircle her at a faster pace, clearly indicating Keiko's increase in driving speed. Along with Keiko's increase in speed, she also felt Ichigo's erratic movements increasing, satisfying her intended desire for more friction, the sensation in her legs becoming more and more overwhelming.

_**Now to calm me,  
Take me around again.  
Just don't pull over.  
This time wont you please drive faster.**_

Above the sound of Ichigo's now far more labored breathing, as well as both her loud pants and the radio blasting in the background, Orihime could faintly make out the sound of a nearby window being rolled down, and peeking over her shoulder, she watched as Ichigo's foot unintentionally bumped the electric switch on the opposite door, the new opening causing the air around them to cool even more, though it hardly did much to soothe her now searing body.

_**Roll the windows down,  
This cool night air is curious.  
Let the whole world look in,  
Who cares who sees what to night.**_

It was nearly Winter now, fall slowly coming to an end, and the town's lack of snow was clearly no indication to tell the high school students to dress warmer. They had never intended to be out this late, never intended to end up caught in the cold without something warmer to shield them, though thanks to Keiko's car, they didn't have much to worry about.

The slowly rushing in gusts of wind, in combination with the heat that once filled the car, caused the front windows, as well as the back and front wind sheilds, to visibly fog up, though neither Orihime nor Ichigo paid it much mind, far too lost in the sensations of what they were currently doing to care. All they could focus on the thrusts, erratic and rough, causing Orihime's stifled moans of pleasure to softly escape her lips.

_**Roll these misty windows down  
To catch my breath  
And then, go, and go, and go,  
Just drive me home and back again.**_

Slowly they could feel _**it **_coming—the overwhelming pleasurable sensation they were both desperately awaiting. They were both excited, of what they were currently doing, as well as—for Keiko's sake—to get it over with. His thrusts were no longer rhythmic, but instead, just rough and slightly pain-inducing. But so far lost in the pleasure combined with the slight pain, Orihime could care less, for she—like Ichigo—wanted to release so they could finish what they were doing, out of respect to Keiko, and for that reason only.

But it didn't take them long before the reigns of pleasure finally snapped, Orihime's suddenly tighter heat surrounding Ichigo like a glove during the peak of her climax, the sensation of it all driving him home right along with her.

Not a sound was made, her pleasurable moans falling silent from the overdrive of intensity surrounding them, aside from a sharp hiss made by the male above her, his seed emptying itself deep within her womb. Holding her hips tightly in his hands, Ichigo remained still for a moment as his own orgasm overcame him. Both teens were left in a panting frenzy after it was all over with, both trying to re-catch their erratic breaths as they remained merged together, their eyes locked intensely on one another's.

_**Here I lay  
Just like always.  
Don't let me go, go, go, go...  
Take me to the edge.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, it was short, but I wanted this story—in combination with this song—to be written. And somehow, Bleach was the only way to make it work xD Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the length =/


End file.
